Soldiers of the Cog
by ARC18
Summary: This is a story of other members of the COG and what happens to them as they fight for the survival of humanity. At the beginning of each chapter new characters and there information will be posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Soldiers of the COG**

**Characters:**

Alpha 14

Sgt. Alexander Grimes- age 25: lost all his family on E-day. The only person left in his life is his childhood friend Sasha. Has a personal grudge against the locust.

Gear: mk 2 lancer, bultok pistol, standard issue armor (sleeve less and grey), bandana replacing helmet

Appearance: Caucasian, green eyes, long brown hair kept out of eyes by bandana, five o'clock shadow, good build, 5' 10"

Pvt. Shawn Casper-age 19: dreamed of serving in the COG since he could walk. Expert with setting up ambushes for locust on the service.

Gear: mk 2 lancer, gnasher shot gun, snub pistol, grenades, standard issue armor, no helmet

Appearance: Caucasian, grey eyes, dirty blonde hair, good build, 6'1"

Pvt. Luke Kane-age 37: Dead beat alcoholic who is trying to show his son there is a future beyond this war.

Gear: mk 1 lancer, snub pistol, standard issue armor, no helmet, flask

Appearance: Caucasian, brown eyes, black shaggy hair and beard, strong build, 6'5"

Cpl. David Drake-age 23: Orphan who only wants to prove he is more than a street rat.

Gear: mk 2 lancer, snub pistol, standard issue armor, no helmet, long range communication kit

Appearance: south islander, brown eyes, black hair in a pony tail, tribal tattoos, good build, 6'

* * *

**Through the gates of hell**

_Locust Hive 2 hours after assault on land down_

"This is alpha 14. Control do you copy? Come in control."

"Drake that's enough were not going to get a hold of control. We are going silent."

"Yes sir Sgt."

"Sgt. What have we been sent down here for, exactly?"

"Casper we have been sent down here to assault the hive and take back Sera from the locust. So I assume you didn't listen to the chairman's speech."

After that short conversation alpha 14 started to move farther into the hollow. They continued to go farther and farther into the hollow getting into small fire fights here and there. After a total of 6 hours down in the hollow they come upon a structure that is abandoned.

"Drake try to find a terminal and get a hold of command. Casper keep a look out for locust."

Both men reply in unison. "Yes Sir."

"Kane look for ammo and supplies. Oh yeah before I forget how's your son."

"We haven't talked much in the last couple of days. He told me he was enlisting, and I told him there was no damn way I was going to let him enlist at age 16. He replied back by saying I enlisted at 16 and so did you. I tried to explain to him that it was a different war when I enlisted and you had already killed locust to survive and were prepared for this war. After that he got angry called be a worthless drunk and stormed off to somewhere."

"He will get over it. It's not your fault his mom never told you about him, or the fact that she died and he was sent to you."

"Yeah maybe you should talk to him, he looks up to you." After saying that Kane takes a swig from his flask and lets out a depressed sigh.

"He looks up to you not me. He just doesn't know how to say it yet. Well let's get back to work."

After that sad and short conversation the whole team starts to search the structure. They find much needed ammo and a terminal that needs some work. While Drake and Kane work on that Sgt. Grimes looks through a pile of papers on a desk. Half way through the stack he finds a COG journal. He opens it to the inside cover and sees it belongs to the missing Capt. Of the 34th recon battalion. He flips to the last entry and reads the entire.

[50 men of the 34th are all that's left since we were sent out of Jacinto. All my men who have died so far fighting the locust have all been killed by one small locust force they are a group of theron elites with no more than 15 of them but they aren't normal the one that leads them stands at approximately 8' tall. Bullets seem to bounce off of him.]

When he turns the page of the journal there's nothing written on it, but blood splattered all over the pages. Sgt. Grimes then sets the journal down and continues to go through the papers until he reaches a map showing a path straight into Jacinto. Not only straight into Jacinto but it final mark is on the chairman's office.

"We are leaving now we need to get to the surface and contact control!" as he yells that he puts the journal and map into the pocket on the inside of his chest plate.

Drake is the first one to speak after hearing that "how are we supposed to get to the surface? Also why do we need to go now?"

"There's an elite group of locust who can make it into Jacinto and the chairman's office."

Kane then adds in as he takes another swig from his flask "That's some serious shit."

"Exactly so get your asses in gear otherwise we're fucked."

When they get out of the structure Casper is already waiting for them. He then asks "How are we supposed to reach the surface."

"I found a map that shows a way to the surface."

Alpha then takes off for the surface. They run for a good 20 minutes before they reach the tunnel that leads to the surface. The moment they reach the surface they hear locust in the woods.

"Okay we need head south west to reach Jacinto and to cut off the locust. Drake you try to get in contact with control. Casper you take point and Kane cover the rear let's move."


	2. Chapter 2

**Soldiers of the COG**

**Characters:**

Cpl. Sasha Anderson-age 24: Childhood friend of Alexander Grimes. Enlisted because him as well as became a sniper because she thought he was going to be one, do to his accuracy with a long shot.

Gear: long shot sniper rifle, snub pistol, custom fitted combat armor, no helmet

Appearance: Caucasian, shoulder length chest nut hair and pony tail, blue eyes, 5' 8", well endowed women

Warrant Officer (WO) Brian Kaplan-age 31: Door gunner on Raven 43-T. Enlisted because of family tradition.

Gear: gnasher shot gun, snub pistol, standard issue armor, hat replacing helmet

Appearance: black, bald, brown eyes, 6'

Lt. Jason Connors-age 24: Throws his rank around to get what he needs on the battle field. Has no ability to lead troops. Only an officer because of his deceased father.

Gear: mk 2 lancer, snub pistol, standard issue gear, beret replacing helmet

Appearance: Caucasian, black hair, grey eyes, 6' 2"

* * *

**Waiting for a fight**

{Control. Come in control. This is Cpl. David Drake. Squad Alpha 14}

"Cpl. Drake this control. What has happened to you guys the past 7 hours?"

{We lost connection down in the hive. We have information that is very important. You need to set up defenses on the south west side of the Hanes district.}

"Alright we will be waiting there for you."

"Snipers get in position on the roof tops, and grunts set up firing positions in the ruble for cover."

Lt. Connors gives orders to all of the soldiers under his command, every one of them don't reply with "yes sir" or not at all do to the fact nobody can stand him. The only thing not in place is the Raven which is on its way from across Jacinto.

"Anyone see anything out there or hear the raven?"

The only person to respond is sniper Sasha Anderson. "No sir. The Raven is about 5 minutes out and it's been complete silence from Alpha squad." After she replies to Lt. Connors she sites up down the scope of her long shot waiting to see Alpha 14 come into view, especially her childhood friend. The hardest part about this is the waiting.

Moments later the Raven passes over head and flies in the direction that Alpha last gave control. The Raven stops about 3 km out at the edge of the district and forest. The Raven door gunner and gears within the raven open fire. In seconds fire from the ground is returned and then the Raven is hit by a round from a boom shot. The Raven spins out of control and crashes. At that moment radio chatter sky rocketed.

The problem that shoots through every one's minds is the last known location of Alpha was 12 km out.

**30 minutes earlier**

"Sgt. how far are we from Jacinto?"

"Casper we are 12 km out so we need to keep moving."

The moment Sgt. Grimes finishes that sentence they are fired on by locust and there are a lot more than just 15 elites. Alpha returns fire as they book it through the woods to reach Jacinto. As they run through the woods they get pinned behind several trees. The first one to say anything is Sgt. Grimes. "Were the fuck did they come from!?"

"I don't know Sgt. but we need to keep moving."

"I know Drake. Casper toss me a smoke grenade and prepare a frag grenade."

"Alright."

"On my mark. …Now"

Sgt. Grimes tosses the smoke seconds before Casper tosses the frag grenade. All four gears run from their positions, and then the trick they set worked well enough to put a good distance between them and the locust forces moving towards them. They continue to run until several e-holes open up in front of them. Kane rushes forward impaling a locust with his bayonet and throwing it back down the e-hole and sprays the locust with bullets trying to come out of it. Casper joins him in dealing with the locust emerging from the e-holes while Grimes and Drake hold off the advancing locust causing them to be stuck between two fronts.

**43-T **

WO Kaplan is on the left door turret of Raven 43-T as it heads towards the south west part of the Hanes district of Jacinto. He looks around the inside of the Rave he sees 3 young gears waiting for their chance for combat. He is not willing to tell them that it's not a fun experience fighting the locust, it is horrible and gruesome. He thinks of the first time he fought locust. A horrid memory that will never leave him. He remembers standing by his best friend when the locust shot out of the ground and attacked them so quickly. The next moment he remembered being knocked on his ass by a big ugly grey fucker. With the barrel pointed at him he is staring down death, when his guardian angel and best friend gunned the locust down. Not realizing another locust behind him that ripped his arm off and beat him to death with. Covered in his friends blood Kaplan opens fire on the locust splattering it all over the place. Then the battle was over.

Kaplan is brought back to reality hearing the pilot's voice through his head set saying "open fire on the e-holes we need to open up a path for the gears to escape."

"All right. You heard the pilot men open fire."

Everyone opens fire from inside the Raven mowing down hordes of locust. By the time the other locust notice them and return fire the area below them looks like a pool of gore with blood, limbs, and organs all over the ground. When fire is returned, they are barraged with bullets the crew chief, right side door gunner and one of rookies get splattered all over the inside of the Raven. The next thing to which happens in slow motion for Kaplan, is the Raven is hit by a round from a boom shot and goes out of control as it crashes to the ground one of the remaining rookies is sucked right out of the Raven. Then the Raven crashes in to the ground creating a crater.

In his haze after the crash Kaplan can hear voices from close by but doesn't know who it is

"Fuck! Casper, Drake help me get this guy out of here, he is still alive!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Time to morn **

As Grimes comes out of the downed Raven loading a round into the long shot one of the rookies had he gives his orders. "Drake you carry the survivor of the crash, Casper you cover him. Kane you and I will give support from here."

The men reply together. "Yes Sgt."

As Drake and Casper take off with the passed out Kaplan Grimes lines up a shot. His first target is one of the elites who wiped the men of the 34th out. Grimes takes the shot, the round goes flying through the air and connects with the locusts head causing it to explode sending blood, brain matter, and chunks of skull flying every were. He quickly loads another round into the long shot and lines up another shot. This time it's a drone running towards him. He fires and sends the bullet right through the drones chest sending blood gushing out of the hole left behind. As the drone falls to the ground it lets out horrid scream of pain and then goes silent as hits the ground. He loads the long shot again and fires taking the head of another on coming drone. He repeats this process several more times hitting every locust that comes down the sight of his long shot. He puts on a little smirk and says under his breath. "I never miss."

While Grimes and Kane hold off the locust Drake and Casper run out of the tree line into the ruble of Jacinto. As they round the corner of one of the streets they can see the set up defenses and start to pick up the pace. Half way to the defenses locust come out of no were and open fire on them. Casper dives out of the line of fire and gets pinned behind a partially destroyed wall. Drake isn't able to react fast enough and gets shot in the leg. Drake lets out a painful yell. "GUAAAAHHHH"

Drake drops to the ground not able to support himself and Kaplan. He then raps his left arm around Kaplan chest just under his armpits and does his best to pull Kaplan and himself to cover. There fire fight starts and gets even worse when the gears that have been sent to help them get cut off and stuck in a fire fight of their own. Drake pops up every so often in between the locust reloading and shooting at him, he fires taking one down every so often. He soon runs out of ammo for his lancer and has to use his snub pistol. Seconds later he hears a familiar voice. "David are you okay? Where are Luke and Xan?"

"They stayed behind to hold off the main locust force that's headed this way and yeah I'm fine Sasha."

Casper who is confused by one of the names he heard asks some questions. "Who is that person, and who is Xan?"

"Casper that person is Sasha Anderson and the best and childhood friend of the Sgt., and that's her nick name for him."

"Okay but what's with his nick name."

"That's right you know him as Sgt. Grimes his first name is Alexander."

"Got it."

From there the fire fight continues for another couple of minutes.

A drone comes running up reloading its hammer burst. Drake tries to shoot it but he is out of ammo. The first thought through his head is I'm going to fuckin die. The drown stops right in front him pressing down on the trigger when Drake hears the loud boom of a shot gun and sees the upper part of the drowns body explodes sending everything inside it flying in all kinds of directions, and the lower half of its body flying backwards. Drake looks to his left and sees Kaplan sitting up gnasher in hand with the barrel smoking. Drake lets out a sigh of relief then speaks. "Thanks. I'm Cpl. Drake squad Alpha 14."

"I owe you. You guys saved me from the crash, and WO Kaplan Raven door gunner."

After their short introduction Drake being supported by Kaplan limps from where he was out into the open to meet up with Casper who has his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

"Nice to see you guy's survived. Also Drake you look like shit now."

"Thanks, you look worse."

"I know."

While telling each other that Sasha and Lt. Connors come up along with gears who move passed them heading in the direction of Sgt. Grimes and Kane. Sasha is the first one to speak to them after arriving. "What did you guys find in the hollow that caused all this?"

Drake then explains as best he can. "What we found didn't cause this. We showed up in the middle of their plan that caused this fire fight and all there back up to show up."

As Lt. Connors is about to say something he stops when he sees his men come back around the corner with Sgt. Grimes. Grimes is walking slowly with his head down and a pair of COG tags in his hand. When he reaches them he pulls the journal and map out hands to Lt. Connors and says. "Get this to control and command immediately." He then looks down at the tags in his hand.

"I need to find Danny."

**15 minutes earlier**

"Shit I'm almost out of ammo."

"Same here Kane, we need to fall back and catch up with the others."

The moment those two turn to run a big Theron Elite bursts out of the ground and throws Grimes into a tree 20 feet away knocking him out at the moment. Kane blocks the punch aimed at him. The Theron Elite then pulls a large blade off of his back and swings it down at Kane who jumps out of the way to block it. Kane then pull the bayonet off of his lancer and prepares for an uphill battle.

As Kane engages in combat he is able to knock the blade out of the elites hand and keeps him away from it. The two continue to exchange blows that seem to not faze either of them. Kane wanted to end the battle quickly so he flips the bayonet in his hand and stabs it into the Therons side. The Theron growls in anger bringing his arm down and smashes Kane's arm snapping the blade of the bayonet off in his own side. The Theron than smashes his fist into Kanes jaw knocking him to the ground, the Theron then brings his foot down on Kanes chest smashing his armor and ribs. Kane lies on the ground doing his best to breathe but doing no better than chocking and ragged wheezing. The next moment his life flashes before his eyes.

* * *

The first thing he remembers is the day he enlisted. He told his parents, his mom breaks down crying his father starts yelling and kicks him out of the house. The last words he ever spoke to his parents "fuck you guys I made the choice, it's what I want to do."

The next moment it went to his first day on the battle field. He was on his knees along with several other members of his squad as UIR soldiers executed them one by one. When it they got to the last of his squad which was him and four other men, he decided he wanted to live and there wasn't going to be any more executions of his squad mates. The UIR officer pointed the gun at his head and Kane knocked it out of the way and gouged the officers eyes out as his squad mates rushed from their positions attacking the UIR troops around them. He then grabbed the knife off of the officer and repeatedly stabbed the nearest UIR troop to death. That was the day he started drinking heavily.

He then remembered the night he met the mother of his son she. She didn't even know him, and she still bailed him out of jail and sobered him up. Three dates is what they went on before the night he made his son. Two weeks later he got a voice mail from her saying she had important news. Instead of returning that call he just ran off to fight in the Pendulum Wars again.

13 years later that phone call came knocking at his door with two soldiers. The only words out of the soldiers mouths shocked him. "This paper here says this boy is your son, his mother was killed in an attack by locust." He remembered there was no way he could say the boy wasn't his, they looked a lot alike. He still got a DNA test just in case, and it was his son. The regret set in when Kane remembered the first word he said to his son. "There is stuff to eat and drink in the fridge, don't touch my alcohol." He then left.

* * *

Kane then comes back to reality and sees the Theron standing there over him with his blade in hand preparing to bring it down. Kane just stair up at the sky mustering all the strength he can to say his final words before he dies.

Grimes comes to just in time to hear the final words of a long time friend, a man who saved his Sashas lives on E-day.

"Tell my son I'm sorry for not being a better father!"

Grimes sees the worst possible thing, the Theron bring down his blade and decapitates Kane. The Theron than grabs Kanes head and holds it up while letting out a battle cry.

Grimes losing all control of his emotions at that point just yells in anger and grabs the long shot by his side with the last shot he has he just fires the gun. The bullet flies through the air blowing the right hand and blade of the Theron up. The thing screams in pain as the other locust grab and drag the Theron back to the hive. Grimes tries to go after the retreating Theron by jumping up to his feet and grabbing his lancer in front him, and charging forward revving the chainsaw bayonet with the intent to massacre the bastard. As he runs forward a drone jumps in front of him, and Grimes brings down his lancer with force into the drown sending chunks of bone and blood flying as the drone screams in pain. When he brings the lancer all the way through the drone the other locust are all gone. He walks over to the body of his dead friend, he kneels down and grabs his tags and says "I will make sure Danny knows the sacrifice you made here today." He then gets up and heads toward Jacinto.

* * *

After hearing what happened Casper and Drake are shocked and speech less while Sasha has tears in her eyes.

The first one to speak is Grimes. "All right Casper, Drake you two need to go get your wounds patched up at the hospital. I'm going to find Danny, and then we will bury Kane."

"Yes Sgt."

Drake says it choking out his words "I will bring the beers he loved."

Sasha then looks up putting a hand on Grimes's chest and tells him. "I'll go with you."

"All right lets go."

Lt. Connors finally speaks up. "Okay I will make sure this information gets to control, and keep this area on lock down." After that he walks off giving orders to his troops.

As Drake and Casper hop in a Raven and take off Grimes and Sasha get in an APC and head of in the same direction.

Grimes and Sasha ride in silence for most of the time until Grimes finally says something. "I still remember the first day we met him. E-Day was a horrible day and he was the light at the end of the tunnel for us."

"Yeah I know he replaced what we lost that day, our families and friends."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Characters**

Danny Kane –age 16: Son of Luke Kane. He didn't know his father for the first 13 years of his life and blamed him for his mothers death. Her death is what drives him to join the COG and kill the Locust.

Gear: none

Appearance: Caucasian, brown eyes, Black hair, looks like father without beard, decent build, 5' 9"

* * *

**The funeral**

Inside the Raven Casper who is confused asks Drake a question. "Hey, who is that chick and how does she know the Sgt. and Kane?"

"I keep forgetting you're still new to the squad, so I will explain it to you once. Like I said before that is Sasha Anderson, and she is the Sgt. child hood friend. Her rank is Cpl. like me, as well as a sniper. On E-Day the Sgt. and her got trapped inside their school when they rounded a corner they came upon a dead gear and several locust. The Sgt. jumped to the call of duty and grabbed the dead gears lancer and killed the locust. Kane heard the gun fire and ran towards it when he found them, Sasha was crying and quarrying behind the Sgt. who still held the lancer and was just looking back at Kane. He brought them to Jacinto and looked out for them, while they looked out for each other. That's how they know Kane but not how they are in there current position in the COG."

"So how did that happen?"

"They have always been together the Sgt. even waited a year so they could enlist together. During basic the Sgt. showed amazing skill with a long shot. He has actually never missed a shot with one. So she decided to follow the same path and became a sniper except the Sgt. didn't become a sniper he became a battle field grunt. He did it on purpose to keep her out of danger."

"What?"

"He tricked her into being a sniper when he saw his skill so she wouldn't be close to the battle field."

"I would do the same for a chick that hot. I would do anything to get some of her. If you know what I mean."

"Don't ever say that again especially in front of the Sgt., he will rip your fuckin head off."

"Why."

"That hot peace of ass as you would call her is his wife. They may have different last names but they still are married."

"That's a real funny joke."

"It's not a joke. If you don't believe me ask him later. She didn't change her last name to keep it down, so not a lot of people would know."

"Wow. They seem more like friends the way they act and talk to each other."

"Exactly they will always be like that. But they fell in love and are happy together, but if you're lucky you may hear them call each other something else besides their names."

**APC**

Grimes and Sasha drive down the street on the other side of Jacinto after their conversation. They stop the APC at the end of one of the streets and jump out of the APC, and start to walk down the street. Sasha stops half way and grabs Grimes's hand and turns him toward her. "You and I need to talk about what we are going to do when we find Danny."

"Where going to tell him the truth and take him in."

"Alright. So our first kid it will be kind of nice."

"Yeah."

They continue down the street and then they see Danny with his friends. They walk up to him prepared to tell him the worst but don't get the words out before he can ask a question. "Hey Uncle Alexander, Aunt Sasha where's my father, past out drunk again?" And then he asks another question. "Did he send you to talk me out of enlisting?"

Sasha turn to hide the tears Grimes sighs and speaks. "Danny your dad is dead. He was killed by the head of an Elite group of Therons. We're going to bury him after this."  
"How did he die? I want the truth"

"His rib cage was crushed and he shouted out "Tell my son I'm sorry for not being a better father!" and then he was decapitated."

Danny even though he didn't have a good relationship Kane was trying to hold back his tears as he spoke. "What does that mean for me?"

"You're going to stay with us for now, and if you really want to enlist I will teach how to fight before you go to basic for safety purposes."

**One hour Later**

Every member of Alpha with Sasha and Danny stand in front of the grave of their departed friend in silence. Danny finally had his first beer which instead of being a happy moment it was a sad moment that helped him decide his future. "I'm going to enlist, and I'm going to fight to end this war."

"All right tell me when you are ready and I will teach you what I can, and then I will take you to get enlisted."

"Thanks Uncle Alexander."

The rest of Kanes funeral is spent in silence. When everyone decides to leave they give his grave a salute and Grimes give Danny his fathers tags to hang on his tomb stone (wooden cross).

As Grimes drives the APC back into Jacinto he recalls the first conversation he had with Kane. "Hey kid you can drop that Lancer now they're dead."

"What if they get back up?"

"Believe me kid they won't be getting back up after what you did to them."

"Okay." Grimes dropped the lancer and toke a deep breath.

The next words between the two would be a defining one for their futures. "So kids here is the deal. You're going to be separated after we get back to Jacinto. The girl hiding behind you will be raised in government facility and you will be orphaned on the street kid."

Even at age 10 the seriousness in Grimes voice could be understood. "Not a chance in hell is she going to be taken away. We are going to stick together even if it means I have to fight you."

"Ha, I like you kid. Alright you two come with me and I will make sure you guys stick together and get a decent education."

Grimes says to himself as he drives down the street (You may have been an alcoholic, and most saw you as a dead beat, but you were a hell of gear.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Characters**

SSgt. (Staff Sergeant) Jarrod (Cho) Baker-age 28: Control for Alpha 14 and Lt. Connors

Gear: Lancer, snub pistol, standard issue armor, head set, grandfathers machete

Appearance: half-Pesanga, black hair, brown eyes, goatee, 5' 7", scare on left cheek

* * *

**Leaving home**

**One hour before sinking of Jacinto**

"Cpl. Anderson grab and lancer and meet me out side you are with my squad now."

"Yes sir Lt. Connors."

Sasha picked up an mk 2 lancer and head towards to area Lt. Connors is. As she walks she takes her time walking knowing the reason why she has been added to the Lt.'s team. It's the same reason she often ends up under his command because he wants in her pants, but he like so many others doesn't know she is married. She rather be by Grimes side but she knows he doesn't want her to fight on the front lines of the war. It makes her mad sometimes because it makes her feel weak but she knows it's because he doesn't want her to get hurt or die.

When she arrives Lt. Connors is already briefing his other men. "Alright so we need to keep this area held down. We need to be careful of Reavers. They are all over the skies we're we are going understood."

Even though it wasn't a question the troops still replied. "Yes sir."

They were sent to that area to make sure everyone was evacuated and as well to stop the locust from advancing to the civilian pick up point for Ravens. While there weren't many attacks by drones they constantly had to deal with bombing runs. Every so often they would kill one of the Reavers that were flying over head. What felt like forever was actually 15 minutes. In that short time of the 30 men put under Lt. Connors command only 7 were alive.

"All right troops just got orders to do one more, quick sweep of the area and then we will be extracted."

No one says anything a couple of the troops look at each other and give a nod. Every one of them including Sasha all feel like Lt. Connors should just be left there to die. His plane got 23 other good gears killed. He decided to defend the area from Reavers by positioning his forces on the roof tops instead of inside the building. The man is known for being a moronic asshole that gets no real respect. The only reason he is a gear in the first place is because his father was one and the family business went under when the locust attacked. To fellow officers he is a joke because the only way he gets respect is by imposing his rank onto others.

When they make it to ground level they split up into four teams of two to search the area quickly. To no one's surprise Lt. Connors partnered himself up with Sasha. They planned to meet up in the square at the center of their search area and wait for extraction. Sasha and Lt. Connors patrol the northern part of the area walking along store fronts looking in to see if anyone is still inside hiding.

"Cpl. Anderson."

"Yes Lt."

"When this over with and the locust are defeated, and we reestablish the COG somewhere else you will be joining my squad permanently."

Sasha who is confused asks with a less than pleased tone. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I didn't stutter. You heard me. I have already told command you would be so I have now informed you so you would understand."

Shocked and pissed at what she has just been informed of Sasha replies. "Understand what besides you sounding crazy and forcing me to join you."

Angered by her statement Lt. Connors hisses his words. "You will show me respect I am your commanding officer."

Sasha lets out a sarcastic laugh at what she just heard than blatantly replies. "HA, Commanding officer, that's a funny joke and an insult to other officers. I also will not be joining your squad."

Lt. Connors who is infuriated by her remark slings his lancer over his shoulder, grabs her arm and jerks her to face him than back hands her. "You listen here bitch. What I say goes and nothing you do will change that understood."

Sasha jerks away enraged and lets the Lt. Know how this will end. "Touch me again and locust won't be the one to kill you."

Lt. Connors after hearing that statement losses it. He grabs Sasha by the throat and slams her into the nearest wall stunning her and causing her to drop her lancer. He still has his hand around her throat leans in close and speaks through his gritting teeth. "You're about to learn a lesson in respect the hard way bitch." He moves other hand grabs her snub pistol and throws it to the ground and then moves his hand to her belt and grabs it. He then speaks again in a mocking and satisfied tone. "This is the only way a slut like you learns."

**10 minutes earlier **

Sgt. Grimes walks into control with the other members of Alpha and has a confused look on his face carrying Sasha's long shot. "Hey Baker where is Sasha at?"

"She went out with Lt. Connors and his team to hold down the Calan district extraction point. Why?"

"Because she left her long shot behind. Why was she with Lt. Connors?"

"He came in, said she was with him for this job. I actually just lost connection with them. Can you go pick them up in an APC quickly; we can't send a Raven in to pick them up."

"Yeah. Drake you stay here with Baker and Casper you're driving."

"Yes Sgt."

"Alright. Baker looks like I'm with you."

Grimes and Casper get in the APC and head off. Casper looked over at Grimes to see him staring at a long shot built. "Um Sgt. you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking if that asshole tries anything I'm going to beat the fucking life out of him."

"Okay, Sgt. is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you and Cpl. Anderson really married?"

"Yes. We grew up together, she is my best friend and we have been married of 8 years."

"Wow and your happy like that, just being with her your whole life?"

Grimes looks over at Casper shows a real smile and tells Casper the truth. "Yes. I know I'm about to sound old here, but I'm happy I have her. I don't care that she is the only girl I've ever been with. She and I even though neither of us ever said it until I asked her to marry me, loved each other and we both knew it."

Casper dumbfounded after a long pause finds the words to say. "Wow. I never thought you of all people would say something like that."

Grimes replies with another smile "Why. Because I don't show it, or because I'm a gear who shows the emotion of a rock? Just so you know I appear that way to keep my head clear in combat other than that I will show emotion. Also to keep you from asking. We keep our marriage toned down to not be bothered by others with questions of "why" and "you're joking right". Understood?" He drives the point he just made home by loading the round into the long shot.

"Yes Sgt."

They continue to drive in silence after that. Casper trying to process what he just learned. When they reach the Calan district they hoop out of the APC and start to walk. They randomly chose what direction to go in and went with North. They continued to walk until they round corner and see Lt. Connors with his one hand around Sasha's throat and the other grabbing her belt. Grimes keeping a cool face razes Sasha's long shot and takes aim to fire. He then speaks as coolly as possible. "Casper you're about to see me with the emotion of pissed off rage."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Happy send off**

Lt. Connors with a smug smile on his face is going do what he wants while taunting Sasha. "I want to see you cry." As he says that he hears the sound of a gun go off.

The bullet flies through the air hitting the sling of Lt. Connors lancer, the lancer then clatters to the ground. He lets go of Sasha do to shock and backs away and turns reaching for his snub pistol. He believes that locust drones have now shown up, as he turns to face them he has a clear sign of panic on his face. When he looks up to see his enemy he is shocked to see Sgt. Grimes running toward him with eyes full of rage. Grimes flips the Long shot so he is holding the barrel he brings it back preparing to swing, when he gets a couple of feet away from Lt. Connors he releases his swing sending the butt of the rifle smashing right between Lt. Connors legs. Connors falls to the ground screaming in pain holding his crotch. He can already feel the sensation of blood coming from his crotch. While trying to fight the pain he opens his mouth to speak but instead of words leaving his mouth he makes a grunting noise after he gets hit in the stomach. A heavy foot comes crashing into his gut again causing him to vomit and spit up blood. Lt. Connors looks to his left and sees Sasha picking up her lancer then grabbing her long shot that just smashed his man hood, he blinks then sees a foot smash into his face knocking him unconscious.

Grimes was serious when he said he was going to beat Connors into an inch of his life. He did exactly that with just his right foot. He looks down at Connors who is unconscious his armor dinted inward do to get curb stomped , his left side pushing inward do to getting kicked, the blood darkening his pants do to the hit with the long shot, and his face covered in instant bruises, blood, and vomit. Grimes is still staring down at his body when Casper walks up and Sasha walks over. Grimes squats down and rips the tags from around Connors neck and says. "You don't deserve to wear these." He then stands and throws them down the street. He then turns to Sasha and places a hand on her cheek. "Are you alright?" All the rage has left him and he is now filled with concern. Sasha in return puts her hand over his and replies. "I will be fine." She then Looks directly into his eyes and says. "I knew you would show up." After Grimes hears that he embraces her with a hug. He then releases her and turns back into the soldier he usually is.

"We need to find the rest of your team and get back to the APC. The Ravens are to spread out."

Sasha Replies. "The square is where everyone is supposed to be."

"Alright lets move."

Grimes and Sasha start running towards the square while Casper follows in suite still trying to believe what he just saw. When they reach the square they are horrified by the site. They see three dead Reavers, what appears to be a dozen drones and six brutally maimed gears covered in their own blood. The first to speak is Sasha. "I never heard a single shot."

Grimes then replies "Neither did we."

Casper vomits at the horror in front of him. Grimes then walks over to the dead gears and collects their tags and the tags of their dead buddies they were carrying. Casper then asks trying to hold back from vomiting again "What the fuck did this?" Grimes stands looks around and then answers in a hushed tone.

"These gears weren't killed in the fire fight. They held them off. What did kill them is ten times worse so we need to stay quite a leave quickly."

Casper opens his mouth to ask a question. Sasha places her hand over his mouth and gestures with her other hand to be quite. He nods in response as they turn to head back the way they came, they see a massive shadow and hear heavy footsteps coming from that direction. Grimes reacts immediately putting himself in front of both Sasha and Casper. He motions for them to back up slowly. The behemoth of a locust comes around the corner. Grimes looks at it and say's to himself (It had to be a fucking Berserker). As they continue to back away one of them accidently kicks a hammer burst. The sound alerts the Berserker immediately, it lets out its ear piercing scream and runs toward Alpha. They turn and take off at full speed in the only direction that won't lead them back to the APC. As they run down the street with the Berserker closing in on the distance between them communications comes back on line. "Alpha be at the Calan Ravens nest overlooking the ocean in 10 minutes."

"Huh we'll try. But right now what we need as a fucking hammer of dawn."

"Why?"

Because of him talking Grimes slowed down some. "Because there is a fucking Ber-" He is cut off from Sasha and Casper because the Berserker nearly took his head off swinging at him. "Shit, you guys keep running and don't fucking stop. I will deal with this asshole." Grimes then takes off down another street. As he nears the end of it he makes a sharp right into a store and out the back exit.

Sasha and Casper continue down the street until they reach an intersection. They stop and look around. Casper then asks "What direction do we go?"

"Straight ahead. Have you never been here before."

He takes a deep breath than responds to her question. "No my parents raised me on the other side of the city and didn't let me out much. They were always afraid that if went outside to play I would end up falling down an e-hole full of locust."

"That's hilarious. Now we need to keep moving."

Casper looks at one of the corner buildings and gets an idea. "I need your help with something come with me." As he walks towards the building he grabs the frag grenade he is carrying.

Grimes continues to sprint down the street with the Berserker at a decent distance. When he comes into view of the intersection he sees the other two waiting there. As he gets closer to them Casper yells at him. "Jump the chain." Grimes looks in front of him and sees a chain stretched across two buildings. He easily clears the chain and reaches the other two. When he looks back to see were the Berserker is at, it had reached the chain. It brings its one foot down on the chain pulling it loose. The support on a building about to fall down explodes and causes the building to collapse on top of the Berserker. "Nice work Casper you should of joined the Engineers Corp.."

"Ha and miss this. Thanks for the praise Sgt."

"Yeah don't mention it."

The three of them continue onward toward the Ravens nest. By the time they make it there it is seven minutes past the time they were told to be there. Grimes who thought they were going to be evacuated gets angry and kicks a left behind helmet over the edge of the guard rail. "FUCK!"

Casper lets his words with an unbelievable tone out. "They left use here. Why would they do that."

"I guess we're going to die with Jacinto." After Grimes Says that walks over and takes Sasha hand .

They are there for about two minutes before they see something running at a slow and awkward pace coming towards them. "Sasha what is that?" She looks through the scope on the long shot. She grits her teeth and says one word. "Connors" She is about to pull the trigger when the barrel is pushed down. When she looks up she sees Grimes shaking his head and then he just says what he feels. "That piece of Shit is not worth a bullet." She then drops the rifle to her side and lets out an angered sigh. She then asks. "How did he catch up to us so quickly?"

Casper answers her question "Sick piece of shit probably knew a short cut somewhere."

While Grimes watches Connors runs toward them he and the others hear the sound of a Raven Coming toward them. Then the sound of the communications comes back again. "Sorry we're late."

Grimes grins and laughs. "Ha ha ha, don't be we thought you left us here."

"Not a chance. Baker is here and our new friend Kaplan is the one who got us a Raven."

"Drake I owe you and them a drink."

"I will hold you to it."

Casper then gets involved in the conversation. "That's great and all but we have a problem."

Grimes looks back to see Connors coming to the walkway of the Ravens nest. Not short behind him a wall explodes out ward. The Berserker comes out of the wall screaming. It immediately turns in the direction of Alpha. It quickly reaches Connors who is slowly limping towards them still with his snub pistol now in hand. The Berserker grabs Connors by the head before he can react to it. It then picks him up and slams him across the guard rail snapping his back and causing him to go limp. The Berserker then grabs his waist with its free hand and then releases his head. It then moves that hand to Connors chest and rips him in half. His insides splatter all over the ground and over the edge of the walk way. The Berserker drops his lower half over the edge and throws his upper half at the three waiting on the landing pad. The Berserker then runs towards them. The Raven comes down right behind them and they hear the words "DROP!" shouted out. They duck down and then they hear the sounds of a turret blear over head and see Berserker stumble backwards. The turret stops and Casper is the first one up off the ground to run to the Raven. Grimes is the second one up and helps lift up Sasha making sure she gets to the Raven before he does.

The Raven takes off and gets up in to the sky right before the supports of the walk way give out do to extensive damage causing the Berserker to plummet to the sea below. They also get high enough just in time for everyone inside the Raven to see the center of Jacinto explode and then see the city cave in and get flooded with water. The Raven heads towards the direction of the ships filled with civilians. While they are going everyone sits in silence not knowing what to say. Grimes then leans over and pulls Sasha in close and kisses her. Casper goes wide eyed and just asks in a shocked way. "Wha- what does this mean?"

Drake just starts laughing as does Kaplan who continues to stay on alert at the door gun. Baker doesn't even notice a thing he is too busy listening to the radio chatter for a clue or an idea of where they are going to end up at. After Drake quite laughing he replies. "Don't worry it not an omen, it's actually like seeing a unicorn."

"Thank god."

Grimes then asks. "Drake Where is Danny at?"

"Don't worry about him he is on one of the boats I asked a gear I know who was helping people get on the boats. He assured me Danny was okay and on a boat."

"Alright, that's a second drink I owe you Drake."

While they continue in the air Sasha feeling the fatigue of the day undoes her chest plate and removes it placing it between her feet so it won't move around. Casper who can't believe what she looked like without armor just stares at her. Drake notices this and is amused by it but decides to inform his squad mate of his fate if he is noticed by Grimes. "Casper quite looking. If the Sgt. notices you, he will kill you."

"I'm sorry it's just she has an amazing-"

Drake puts his hand over Caspers mouth. "Don't finish that sentence."

Casper then turns and nods his head then turns back and looks down trying not to look at Sasha. After another 40 minutes somebody finally speaks. Drake asks a question nobody wanted to ask. "Do you guys think the locust could have survived that?"

Grimes sighs then answers. "If they did there is no were for them to go and they probably have less than 10,000 of them left. Possibly even less." Grimes then puts his head back and closes his eyes just waiting to land somewhere. He thinks back to the day before and hopes that the bastard who killed Kane got what it deserved. He then drifts off to sleep whit Sasha using him as pillow. Drake and Casper just look out the opposite sides of the Raven thinking of what will happen next.


End file.
